


Esurient

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manipulative Sebastian, Nightmares, One Shot, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to past CSA, Sadism, Shapeshifting, hurt ciel, smoke form Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Ciel wakes up from his nightmares to find that they've become real.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/ Ciel Phantomhive (implied), Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 36





	Esurient

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to get into the fandom than with some dark!fic? And what better way to do that than with a fic about how Sebastian likes to spice up his meals?

Sometimes at night, he saw it. Out of the corner of his eyes, it was there. A thick, black fog that seeped into every crack it could find and the stench lingered in the fabric of the curtains and his bedsheets. It always left Ciel unnerved each time, and it was almost always preceded by another one of  _ those _ dreams. The dreams that plagued his thoughts and were always hidden in the shadows, the dreams that made him feel as if the hands were all over his body again with no escape to them. He hated it.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Just when the hands came back, clawing at him and wrapping around his limbs, Ciel woke up. But something was different this time. He still felt them, but it wasn't just the phantom touches that itched across his skin, branded there forever. This had weight to it, and was pinning him down to his mattress.

There was something wrapped around his wrists and ankles. It was cold and immediately sent a chill through him that took away his breath and seeped into his bones. It tightened with every kick and pull he made, almost as if it got stronger with the more energy he used. He opened his mouth to scream out for Sebastian to come protect his master, to put an end to this, but all he could do was breathe in that thick, black fog which seemed more than eager to climb down his throat.

He just barely managed to suck in a quick breath, but it wasn't enough and he couldn't get out a sound. Panic started to take over.

Another try and he made a sound, but it was only a pitiful squeak. Not nearly loud enough.

The fog started to fill his nose and his vision began to blur and mind scatter.

Desperately, he tried again and finally,  _ finally, _

"S..Sebastian!"

All at once, the fog vanished, as if it was never there. Sebastian appeared in the doorway and he easily glided over to the bed where Ciel laid, panting. His chest was heavy and tight, and each breath burned through him.

"Yes, my lord? Is something wrong?"

The way Sebastian asked was almost casual, as if nothing had happened and his master wasn't struggling to take his every breath.

"Where the hell were you?" Ciel attempted to sound angry and sneer, but he struggled to even move the muscles on his face. He winced at it and slowly sat up, pulling his slender legs to his chest.

"I was performing a few of my duties. Just because the sun is down doesn't mean there isn't much to do, and a butler's work is never done, after all. Why, did you need something?" Sebastian spoke with an annoying smugness, and Ciel hated him for it.

"'Performing your duties?'" Ciel sneered, and this time he was at least partly successful.

"Would you like me to list them?"

And Ciel  _ glared _ , rage flowing through him.

"No, I don't want you to list them, you-"

"Is a tantrum really fitting for someone of your stature?"

"...what?" Ciel paused and frowned as he looked up at the demon.

"The Earl of Phantomhive, whining like a child, all because he had a bad dream." Sebastian said in a mocking tone, twirling his hand for emphasis.

Ciel crossed his arms and looked away, in what could be called a pout if Sebastian didn't know better. Ciel's face was softer, all his anger gone, and he didn't meet Sebastian's gaze.

"It wasn't a bad dream."

Gentle fingers tilted his head up and Sebastian stepped closer, leaning into Ciel's space and making his breath hitch.

"Oh, but it  _ was _ a dream, wasn't it?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel returned his gaze, taking in Sebastian's breath for a moment then he closed his eyes. Yes, that's it. It must have been a dream. Sebastian wouldn't let anything malicious into the manor, and if something did manage to sneak past, he would never let it  _ hurt _ him.

Ciel nodded.

"Good." Sebastian placed his thumb on Ciel's lip, briefly watching the boy's reaction, testing him, before letting go completely. "Did you want something else?"

"I…" Ciel paused and frowned for a moment as he considered his options. "No."

Sebastian nodded and stood, picking up the candelabra. He turned and Ciel closed his eyes again as he started to feel a sense of dread and emptiness nagging at him.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, causing the demon to look back over. "Stay. Just until I fall asleep."

"As you wish, young master."

Sebastian set the candelabra down again, and he smirked to himself when he saw Ciel relax.

"Would you like a story?" Sebastian asked and Ciel nodded.

He started the story, a simple one about a maiden he knew in Oxford. She had certainly long since died, but it was rare for a human to make an impression on him and it seemed to please his master.

During that time, he put his hands under Ciel's thighs and gently pulled them down and out of the curled position they were currently in, then he lifted his hips and shifted his body after so he was lying back again. He brushed Ciel's hair back with his fingers, using that as an opportunity to linger and rest his palm on his head, cradling it for a moment. While he would usually brush off Sebastian's attempts, Ciel was much more receptive in this state, so he took full advantage of the opportunity to administer the subtle touches. All too subtle touches that Sebastian planned to change soon.

Ciel closed his eyes and shifted, settling back into the bed. He hugged his sheets closer, took a deep breath to calm himself, and stilled when he smelled that  _ stench.  _ Sebastian glanced back at him, noticing that stiffness, and smiled, pleased with himself once again. He picked up the candelabra, his face becoming illuminated by the light. He smirked, his sharp teeth the last part of his form visible before he blew out the flames.

"Goodnight, young master."


End file.
